deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alisa(God Eater) vs Akame
Alisa(GE) vs Akame is a What If? Death Battle and the first episode of BigBangOverlordBuster's second season of Death-Battle-Fanatical-Fanfiction. It features Alisa from the God Eater Franchise, and Akame in Akame Ga Kill... This is the first What IF? Death Battle of BigBangOverlordBuster 's serie that features BigBang's OC named "Bang", a Dragon that is similiar to BigBang's attitude, hencing his name. Description Swords, and women...what more to describe? The Battle between these two fine ladies will bring down the epic storm. Interlude (*Epic Death Battle Intro Music*) Wiz: Swords…the world’s most historical, the most famous, and the most popular weapon… Boomstick: Women, what will we males ever do without them? These two women are a lot in common, they are both in a world full of disorder, they both wield swords, they both look hot like hot…like Alisa, the God Eater of Fenrir… Wiz: And Akame, the Demon Swordswoman Boomstick: He’s Wiz, And IIMMM BOOMSTICK…. Wiz: And here with us today is newcomer commentary, the Big, Bad Dragon, named Bang Bang: Yo!, It is good to be here…. Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win…A Death Battle… Alisa (God Eater) Name: Alisa Illinichina Amiella Gender: Female Height: 160 cm (5'2") (GE) 165 cm (5'4") (GE2) Nationality: Russian Age: 18 (Currently) Abilities: *As a God Eater: *God Eater Abilities *Experience in Hand-to-Hand Combat *Enhanced strength, speed, agility *God Art such as Sharktooth and Raven (*Scene, The World of God Eater*) Wiz: In the post-apocalyptic future, scientist has discovered something unimaginable and accidentally tampered to things theydo not know, this new discovery, called Oracle Cells, evolved, grown and soon starts to devour anything they can find, they are the Aragamis… Bang: You should know, during one of the matchups, one of the combatants IS an Aragami, it’s called a “Marduk”, the wolf-Aragami that murdered the ZInogre… Boomstick: Yeah…and so many people were rooting for the Thunder-guy… Wiz: Modern day weapons cannot stop these growing mnstrosities and the World soon fall into the end. guns, Bombs, Nukes, even a Nuclear trike can’t stop this monsters… Bang: But surviving scientists discovered some new crazy sh** to counter these freaks, in their studies, the only way to stop the Aragami is another Aragami…but even a bat-sh** crazy man would find it stupid to train one Aragami to eat another… Wiz: And so, theirnew option is to merge compatible people with this Oracles cells, and soon the exterminators are born,they are Humanity’s last hope to end these gods, they are…the God Eaters… (*Scene: God Eaters chasing a pack of Ogretails*) Boomstick: A fancy and awesome names, The God Eater’s are made to control and exterminate the overpopulation of Aragami in preventing lives to be lost…long way America, long way… Bang: God Eaters are humans who undergo intensive training to learn to control God Arcs, which they are paired to with Fenrir's "aptitude tests", and they use such formidable weapons to fight against the Aragami. God Arcs are mechanical weapons that are infused with Oracle Cells. Wiz: For those who may not understand, In short, the God Arc is actually an Aragami itself,with an artificial man-made core called the Artificial CNS. Boomstick: It is currently the only weapon capable of eradicating the Aragami. Bang: These Aragami are so bad, they make One-Punch Man a kindergarten story. Wiz: Among these God Eaters, one has caught the attention of many, a “New-Type” named Alisa… Bang: Originating from Mother Russia, this girl’s origins are not to brigthfull…literally, during a game, her parents are murdered by a scary-as-f**k Aragami in front of her while hiding, all her life, she is traumatized by this beast and dreams of nothing more than to hunt them all down.. Boomstick: She may have gotten her wish, but it was with twisted side effects, the doctor who was with her hypnotized her, turning her into a living puppet. Wiz: We do wish to uncover her whole bio, but we simply don’t have enough time… Bang: He’s right, let’s go to what this babe can do…As a New-Type God Eater, Alisa is granted the ability to move faster, hit harder, and perform faster than any normal humans, her God Arc is consisted of a red long blade-type with an assault gun-type and a buckler shield, a heavy assault, hit and run tatic. She is fast, agile and tough, as a New-Type, her God Arc can change from Blade to Gun mode, her Blade mode is built for “Sunder”, good for slicing through Aragamis, while her gun mode is “Assault” like Gatling guns, they can shoot rapid “Aragami” and Normal bullets for a high and exotic performance. *Scene: Alisa performing Predator Mode* Boomstick: To make things higher, her God Arc, like everyone else’s can release a black Aragami that can extract of opposing Aragami core by eating them up. Wiz: This is called the “Predator Mode”, in this state, the God Eaters can use this mode to extract Aragami core or devour any Aragami, this can also unbind the Aragami’s regenerative abilities. Feats: *Took out an army of Ogretails all by herself *Shot down an injured Vajra with one bullet *Downed a Chi-You, a Gboro-Gboro, and a Sariel with her God Arc *Has records of multiple kills from Russia and during her stay in Japan *Becoming one of the most promising and bright of God Eaters Wiz: But because of the God Arc’s overwhelming power, Alisa, as well as the other God Eaters have to be very careful. Bang: Indeed, Being an Aragami, the God Arc still has the urge to devour, and when it is in storage it will start to exhibit such behaviour. It is also completely linked to its compatible God Eater; if a God Arc is wielded by a non-compatible God Eater, its Oracle cells will begin to devour them. This is a fact that was, at first, without a single exception. Boomstick: And even if they have becomed badass super hunters, they can still be killed like normal people, though a bit more difficult, at least the Aragamis won’t worry about that problem… Bang: Seriously Boomstick, you need to go see a doctor… (*'Alisa': There are no God Eaters as good as I am*) Akame Name: Akame Age: 18 Gender: Female Height: 164 cm (5'4") Skills and Abilities: Peak Human Speed and Reflexes Master in Assassination Wields the infamous Teigu , Murasame, which can kill anyone with a single scratch. Has been in hellish training and has assassinated many opponents during a lifetime. Can counterattack and counter enemy attacks. Skilled in Hand-to-Hand combat. Wiz: In a world where a country is consumed by greed and fear, the people hide in fear, The Emperor is under the strings controlled by Prime Minister Honest Bang: Hey Wiz…maybe we should skip some of the bios since we have already covered up some of Akame’s stuff already… Wiz: Hmm…good point….alright’s let’s just debrief some of herstuff and summarize the whole thing… Bang: Done… Bang: As you all know, Akame is sold by her parents, taken to a hellish training ground, forced to murder so many people, then is recruited by the Rebels who are bound to free this country from this f**ked up tyranny, BY MURDURING SOME MORE!!! Boomstick: Remember the time of how much she has murdered? Bang: Yeah, a mountain of mutilated fools if you ask me… Feats: *Has defeated many targets at such a young age *In the anime, she defeated Esdeath, the most powerful person in the Country *In the manga, she almost defeated Wave in Grand Chariot, but didn’t do so because she isn’t looking for a victory. *The only survivor of the Elite 7. *Defeated 5 Danger Beast without using Murasame. Wiz: She has been on many fights and won them, even somethings that are against her own blade, the Murasame, in AGK! There are special weapons called “Teigus” weapons with hidden powers with special abilities, Akame’s teigu, Murasame, is a katana with a curse within it, whoevershall be cut by this blade, be it a small cut or a serious slice, he will DIE…no matter what, as long as he has a beating heart. Boomstick: Sounds a little bit OP, right? But here’s the catch. Akame’s katana is useless against opponents with strong armor, heartless or dead corpses and even other Bio-type teigus. Wiz: And due to her sword being so powerful, like every teigu, she also has a “Trump Card” but since currently, we do not know what it is, we cannot count that in, and possibly she doesn’t have to. Wiz: We have already covered up her flaws and weaknesses in the past DBs, but we can summarize that… Boomstick: Her teigu’s ability does not work on puppets, bio-type teigus, or foes who are covered I armor. Bang: But with her skills and her training paying off, we’ll just have to see what this girl got… ('*Akame': Bury*) Final Introduction Wiz: Alright…the combatants are set…let’s end this debate once and for all.. Bang: Let’s get READY TO RUMBLE!!! Boomstick: It’s time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!! FIGHT!!! Akame walk on a ruined city, she looks around for any survivors during a mission, but she sees no one. During a mission to assassinate a certain person, Honest, his bodyguards, and her own comrades have been devoured by the Marduk (You see where this is going…X’D), she’s looking after that beast ever since, A woman in a white God-Eater uniform lands gracefully behind her, “What are you here for?” Alisa asks Akame, “I’m looking for a monster who killed my comrades…” Akame replies as she draws out Murasame, Alisa converts her God Arc into Blade Mode, “I can’t let you face through that Marduk with what you have…” Alisa tries to convince Akame, only to see Akame flying directly at her, She defends with her buckler shield and kicks Akame away, “You don’t have a chance here lady…stand down…” Alisa said, Akame shook her head, “Whoever you are, and whatever you are here for, I will never…ever stand down…” Akame and Alisa charge at each other, they start to swipe their swords at each other, sparks soon flies, but Akame tries to make a single cut at Alisa, but as she tries to pierce through, Alisa quickly moves away, faster than any human can move. Alisa quickly slashes her God Arc at Akame, she quickly dodges, her God Arc slashes through a broken pillar stump instead. Akame tries another attempt to slash at Alisa, but Alisa did the same, she dodges Akame’s attack, but this time, she is a step ahead of her, she slashes at Akame with amazing speed, Akame quickly defends herself with Murasame, she was sent straight through a wall. On the other side, Akame stands on her feet, Alisa quickly converted her God Arc in Gun mode and starts to rapidly fire normal Blaze Bullets against Akame, Akame quickly uses Murasame to deflect each bullet, it was at amazing speed and yet, Akame was able to deflect, seeing she doesn’t have enough energy for Gun Mode, she is forced to convert back to Blade Mode, which is bad news for Akame. They soon approach each other and clash their blades, their sparing was ferocious, multiple strikes at each other, deflected by one-another’s blade, but since her weapon’s more advanced and better fit for combat, Alisa gets to force Akame to move backwards, Akame moves more and more, stunned by this woman’s power as a God Eater, “What kind of teigu are you using?” the curious Akame stated, “Teigu? This is a God Arc….” Alisa replies as she hits Akame with such force, Akame is sent several feet away from Alisa, Akame quickly moves at such speed, hoping to find her opening, but Alisa’s reflexes get the better advantage, with one huge swipe, her God Arc makes contact with Akame’s blade one more time. This time, Akame flips both of their blades far off, Akame quickly cspins around at Alisa’s head, going for a neck snap, but Alisa counters by spinning ff her and locking both of her legs on Alisa, like a boa constrictor coiling its prey, Alisa is looking to put Akame to sleep but Akame flips both her and Alisa over, freeing herself, they start to fight hand-to-hand, though Akame has better advantage in this, Alisa is no stranger to martial arts, with numerous hand strikes and kicks that fails to put each other down, Akame quickly rushes to Murasame, Alisa also rushes to her God Arc. As soon as Akame quickly regains her teigu, Alisa also has the same moment with her God Arc, both woman glare at each other, Akame makes a little cut on her neck, Japanese symbols and curses are starting to appear on her skin, her eyes become black as demon, Akame straightens Murasame and charges at Alisa with amazing speed, Alisa sees this coming, she uses her Long Sword’s “Bomb” skill to create a smoke to confuse Akame, Akame simply flies straight through the clouds, only to see Alisa swinging her God Arc at Murasame, slashing it over the sky, spinning around, Akame simply sees Alisa, as her God Arc suddenly opens, a large beast made of oracle cells quickly devours half of Akame, then another bite to finish her off, as Alisa’s “Predator” goes back inside her God Arc, Akame’s Murasame stabs onto the ground, several meters behind Alisa, but right in front of the Marduk, the Marduk howls out, warning everything around of its presence, with several dead Jaggis on its mouth, the Marduk howls out, Alisa smiles as her teammates arrive, more God Eaters, they charge at the Marduk as the Marduk jumps into battle. K.O. RESULTS Bang: YES! Time to call in the God Eaters, because they have gtten the best out of the Red-Eye Assassins… Boomstick: NOOO!! Another potential waifu is killed tonight… Wiz: Both combatants are equal in terms of great swordsmanship, and are equally trained for battles, both Alisa has the better advantage than Akame will ever have. Bang: Well, she did have a hellish training when she was a kid in order to become an assassins, but even those experiences cannot trump the training of God Eater who have to fight these “Gods” on a daily basis. Alisa has fought far more powerful foes and even defeated them all. And even though Akame may be faster, she cannot be as strong as Alisa has been during her daily basis. Boomstick: Akame may be a well-trained assassin, but her weapon cannot compare to a weapon made out of the same things that devoured humanity. Wiz: It is true that her teigu can kill anyone who possesses a beating heart, but it is not sure if this can apply to humans who are merged with cells that are made of beings that cannot be killed by anything but other same beings, and Alisa has better reflexes since she has to deal fighting with Aragami who are far faster than Akame… Bang: PLUS, even if her teigu can kill with One cut, not even Alisa would give her the chances, I her world, no God Eater will make a single mistake that would cause their lives. It’s like saying, let the cobra bite you and you attack the cobra, that’s plain logic dumb-ass. Boomstick: In the end, Akame cannot sever through this one… WINNER Winner-Alisa.png Bang: The Winner is Alisa of God Eater. Boomstick: Next Time on DEATH BATTLE… (*Acnologia breathes his "Dragon's Breath"*) (*Overlord "The Legend" breaths out his fire*) Category:BigBangOverlordBuster Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:"Square Enix vs Namco" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016